Down
by LiLAzNGrL8790
Summary: The looks in your eyes makes me crazy-I feel the darkness break upon her-I'll take you over if you let me (More On Summery Inside: HG) “I promise to win your heart back.”


Summery: The looks in your eyes makes me crazy-I feel the darkness break upon her-I'll take you over if you let me (More On Summery Inside: HG) "I promise to win your heart back."

**He had told her a secret which brought out pain and now he only wishes for her heart back.**

Rating: Mainly fluff so I rated PG hope no one gets offended by anything in the story!

How Long: Only a One-Shot and the song is wicked good I suggest it to all of you guys!

Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing I rightfully own while the song and the story belong to J K Rowling (Harry Potter) and Blink-182 (Down)

* * *

**Down**

* * *

It was quiet when he sat near by the window in the living room of the Weasley's. His eyes were out to the window and his eyes far as he reflected on what was troubling him. Closing his eyes briefly, he leaned against the cold window before pulling away and looking around the room. 

There she was with her hair tied loosely so that the tendrils lied softly against her cheeks. Her deep blue eyes twinkled as she shoved Ron out of her way before taking the best spot on the couch. She looked up at him for a moment her eyes lost their twinkle and her smile slowly sank before she looked away. Harry felt his heart pang with something he didn't realize before he looked out upon the rain outside.

He remembered it like it was only a moment ago why this was happening…he had told her something that she wasn't ready to hear. It was late into the night and he had sat at that same spot thinking while the rest had gone off to bed.

She had come down to get a drink of water and hadn't noticed he was there until he called out to her. Jumping slightly, she laughed and walked over to him asking what was wrong and he just said he wanted someone near so she stayed as she finished her glass.

The rain had started then and it came like music as it hit the ground outside. The quiet killed but also calmed him. When he looked over to her, he saw her hair had fell in front of her face as she stared off thinking of something. Without knowing why, he had pushed her hair away causing her to look at him with _those_ eyes.

An urge had hit him then and he didn't know what it was but slowly he had leaned in, then she looked away, he pulled back, and stared out the window once again.

_The drops of rain they fall all over  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
(this can't be the end)_

"Ginny," he had said softly before sitting on the ground next to her. She had turned to look at him a soft smile on her lips and an un-sure looked shown through _those_ eyes.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked in her angelic voice of hers that cause a feeling to vibe through him.

He breathed in deeply trying to calm his nerves but only waking them more as he breathed in a breezy scent that came off her, "you look lovely."

A blush crept up her face and her smile grew slightly, "thank you," she said before looking away.

Her hair fell again, he pushed it back, and roes her chin, "I wish I could tell you," he said softly as his thumb shakily caressed her cheek, "how hard this is for me."

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

Ginny took his hand and squeezed it, "it'll be alright," she said her smile reassuring as he battled out feelings within him.

He smiled back, leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and then while he still had the guts, he whispered in her ear, "I never want to lose you."

She had jerked back then her eyes wide and her hands dropping his, "Harry-"

He felt a tug at his heart at that tone and cut her off, "I'm sorry," he mumbled before looking her straight in the eye seriously, "I promise to win your heart back."

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__It gets me so_

"Oh, Harry," she said softly before getting up and he let her; wishing she'd meet his eye, "I think I better head up now."

"Right," he whispered, "night then."

"N- Night," she said shakily before nearly darting off.

_Down down down down  
Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__It gets me so_

He sighed and ran through his hair with his hands before he headed over to the group of Weasleys. Ginny got up once he sat and mumbled something about needing a nap and heading up. Harry got up right after her and mumbled something incoherent before heading up after her. "Ginny," he said his voice weak.

She turned her blue eyes cautious and un-sure once again but didn't say anything.

_Your vows of silence fall all over  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
I'll take you over if you let me  
(You did this)_

"Won't you talk to me?" He asked nearly pleading.

She looked away from his eyes and he stared at her feeling as if something had run over him or stabbed him in a million places. His knees grew weak as she breathed in and looked back; her eyes slightly watery.

_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

"God, Gin," he said stepping to her and enveloping her into a hug in which she returned, "I'm sorry," he said repeating it over and over again…

_Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
It gets me so  
_

"Harry," she said softly before looking up at him, "why now?"

He stared at her puzzled, "what do you mean?

She shook her head smiling before she brushed her hands by his bangs to move them away from his eyes and he leaned into the touch, "forget I said anything," she whispered before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

_Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__Down down down down  
__It gets me so_


End file.
